Murrue Ramius
Murrue Ramius is a main supporting cast member featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. She is the captain of the Earth Alliance spaceship ''Archangel'', after the original command crew is killed in a ZAFT assault on the Heliopolis space colony, and remains so throughout both SEED and SEED Destiny. History Gundam SEED Assuming command at the suggestion of Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Lt. Ramius is shown to be a competent commanding officer with an excellent intuitive grasp of her crew's and her ship's capabilities. While she initially suggests that Lt. Mu La Flaga, the most senior officer present, should command the ship, he declines because his role as one of the ship's only pilots means he cannot stay on the bridge. Promoted to Lt. Commander when ''Archangel'' rendezvouses with Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton's 8th Fleet, Murrue descends to the planet's surface and lands in Africa, fighting her way through ZAFT forces commanded by Andrew Waltfeld (AKA "Desert Tiger"). The battered assault ship finally makes its way to Alaska, arriving several months after leaving Heliopolis (including an extended repair stopover in the Orb Union). Captain Ramius deserts the Alliance forces after the Atlantic Federation's betrayal at JOSH-A (they had left her with a largely Eurasian defense force to die, judging ''Archangel'''s crew "tainted" by contact with Coordinator pilot Kira Yamato). Reunited with Yamato - now piloting the stolen ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam - Ramius and Archangel join the Orb forces at the Battle of Orb, trying to defend the island from the Alliance attack. Just before Orb self-destructs its mass driver, Archangel and Orb's ship Kusanagi launch into space. At Mendel they join forces with the stolen support ship Eternal, a ZAFT renegade group led by Lacus Clyne and Andrew Waltfeld. United against the escalation of violence by both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, they form the Three Ships Alliance, or Clyne Faction. However, the new Archangel-class chip Dominion found their hiding place. Its captain, Natarle, tried to convince Murrue to surrender and discuss their problems with the proper authorities, hoping to avoid a battle with her former CO. However, Murrue responded back about her doubts about the Alliance, since it was being controlled by the extremist group Blue Cosmos. In the Second Jachin Due Battle, the Clyne Faction helps ending the war and avoiding total devastation to both factions. Both sides, led by the radical leaders Patrick Zala and Muruta Azrael, were intent on exterminating each other, just exactly as Rau Le Creuset planned for the complete annihilation of humanity. Over the course of the war, Murrue develops a romantic relationship with Mu La Flaga. On the final day of the war, Mu is apparently killed protecting Archangel from her sister ship ''Dominion'''s positron attack. In overwhelming grief, rage and anguish, Murrue orders the Archangel's own positron cannon to return fire, killing Azrael and Natarle. As the battle continued to rage on, Murrue burst into tears over losing her beloved. Gundam SEED Destiny After the war, Murrue Ramius lived in Orb, and worked as the head of Morgenroete's Shipbuilding Section B, adopting the alias Maria Vernes. She met with Talia Gladys, as she was being responsible for the repairs of the ''Minerva'', when it arrived from Orb after the events of Break the World. "Maria" is frequently seen in the company of Andrew Waltfeld, whose lover Aisha was also killed in the war. After the departure of Minerva, Murrue was involved in the attempted assasination at the temporary residence of Lacus Clyne, along with Andrew Waltfeld. After Orb's membership into the Earth Alliance, Murrue reunited the original crew, and relaunched the Archangel, which now has got submarine capabilities. Before departure, they kidnapped Cagalli from her political wedding with Yuna. The Archangel mainly involved itself in trying to keep Orb forces from the fighting. Unfortunately, ZAFT misinterpreted their actions as causing confusion on the battlefield. During the Battle of Berlin, Murrue discovered to her shock that Mu was in fact alive. Though he seemed identical to their records, with the exception of a few scars, he doesn't seem to remember his past life, only with his current identity as Neo Roanoke. When Neo had his first look at her, he made a flirtatious move towards her. Eventually, after the exposure of LOGOS, ZAFT decided to eliminate the Archangel permanently. However, Captain Gladys attempted to convince the Archangel to surrender; Murrue, revealing her true identity to her counterpart, politely refused. A furious battle then followed suit. In the end, Murrue and her crew managed to escape destruction by ejecting and detonating one of the Archangel's spare engines as they submerged, in order to convince the Minerva that they have been sunk. They managed to escape to Orb to make repairs. On the Second Battle of Orb, Murrue allows Neo uses of the Skygrasper, accepting that he's no longer the man she once loved. The Archangel then went on to defend the Orb from the ZAFT fleet, which was after Lord Djibril, revealing themselves to the Minerva. They engaged in a dogfight, in which Neo involved himself, stating that he's the man who "can make the impossible possible," which Murrue recognized as Mu's line. Soon enough, Murrue ordered the Archangel to submerge, enabling them to attack the ZAFT fleet and diminish their fighting strength. When Djibril fled into space, ZAFT withdrew from Orb territory. At the final showdown in the Battle of Messiah, Murrue and Talia once again faced off against each other in a fierce battle. During that time, Mu's memories of Murrue has fully returned at last, when he saved her and the Archangel from the Minerva's "Tannhäuser" positron blaster cannon by using his mobile suit as a shield, much like he did in the previous war. This time, Mu survived without a scratch, thanks to his ORB-01 Akatsuki's reflective beam coating, which allowed the Akatsuki to disperse most of the positron blast, while the remainder is blocked by the Akatsuki's beam barrier, followed by disabling the "Tannhäuser" with its"Shiranui" Space Pack . Mu then promised to never leave Murrue again and states they should hurry up and finish the battle so they can go home, to which Murrue happily concurs. As the battle rages on, each ship that they commanded critically disabled each other. Athrun Zala then destroyed Minerva's engines, forcing it to crash-land on the lunar surface. As the Archangel passes by, Murrue pays her respects to Talia with a salute in an acknowledgment. At the end of Gundam SEED Destiny: Special Edition, Murrue and Mu are seen together at Orb, watching the sunset. Trivia *According to some sources she was a school teacher before the war, who held a reserve commission in the Earth Forces. She had a boyfriend, a mobile armor pilot, who was killed in battle. This could have led to her dislike of mobile armor pilots. *Her name could be an allusion to Marko Ramius, from "The Hunt for Red October". In the Tom Clancy novel and movie, Marko was the captain of the submarine Red October. While the reference could be a coincidence, the fact that the ''Archangel'' now has submarine capabilities, and especially her defection from the EA to Orb (Marko defects from the Soviet Union to the USA) shows that it could be an intentional reference. *Murrue's English voice actor, Lisa Ann Beley, also voiced as Sumeragi Lee Noriega in Gundam 00 and Relena Darlian / Relena Peacecraft in Gundam Wing series. *As the entry of SEED series in Super Robot Wars since Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 (which is shift the position of UC series as the most dominant Gundam series in Super Robot Wars), Murrue also took Bright Noa's role as the captain of the main mothership from Gundam series.